rutianasfandomcom-20200215-history
Shein Darson
Shein Darson (SHEY-en) was expected to be much like the rest of his family before him. Instead, he's proven to be a much more caring leader, reversing many laws made by those before him. The military has made no move to orchestrate a second coup since Shein Darson has continued government funding to the military and has not reversed the required military service. Childhood Shein grew up in the halls of the palace. His grandfather, Arlon Darson held the throne. No one expected Shein's father, Lucian, to succeed Arlon. Arlon had lived a long time and was only becoming sick as Shein reached the age of majority. Arlon passed when Shein was 13. A year later, Shein ascended to the throne at 14. No advisor was appointed to stand along side the young Emperor. Shein spent two years just watching and listening. He passed no legislation on his own. He did listen to what the people wanted as well as what parliament suggested. He did sign one bill which gave the people the right to peaceful assembly under police supervision. It was something that parliament had been attempting to pass, but had been blocked by Arlon Darson. Military Service As he neared the age of sixteen, when he was expected to spend five years in the military, Shein, himself, appointed a regent. Even the Emperor was not exempt from the national military service. At first, he was treated differently by his drill sergeant. After three days of being treated as if he were fragile, Shein became irritated and began to find ways to irritate his company. His company had the highest rate of practical jokes as Shein was most often the culprit. When he was discovered, he spent several days in the stocks. Even though it was humiliating, he still remembers how it felt to be treated like everyone else. His last practical joke has become a legend among new conscripts. The joke is played out of tradition now. Most drill sergeants are used to it and allow their company to play the joke. The legendary joke requires four things. A pop bottle, a cork, vinegar, and baking soda. Shein's version caused his drill sergeant to suffer from shell shock when the cork was propelled from the bottle. Young Adult After his military service was complete, Shein took hold of his country once again. He went on record as saying that even though he was five years older, he felt as though it had been twenty years. His campaign for equality began in 2370. He began to execute imperial orders for certain laws to be overturned or passed through Parliament. Adriane In 2376, Shein Darson met Adriane Lessa. Her father was visiting from northern Rutianas on business. In the summer of 2377, Adriane moved to Rutia and established her home in the palace. A year later, Shanika Darson, the heir to the Empire, was born. In 2385, Prince Christian Alek Darson was born and Adriane died from complications in childbirth. K'Rina In the September of 2383, Shein Darson announced his engagement to Princess K'rina J'nsen of Alanda and Alexia. There was no wedding date set, however, many Rutians believed this marriage to be one of convenience for the country of Alanda and Alexia as an alliance was being discussed. When Shein was asked for his thoughts on the subject, he responded that he was "genuinely attracted to the Princess and this is not a marriage of convenience". After being ignored for three years, K'Rina J'nsen called off the engagement and returned to Alanda and Alexia. Kennah In mid-2386, Shein and Kennah Johanneson became bound companions. In mid-2388, Shein and Kennah married. Prince Nikolas Earl Darson was born in January of 2389. On March 19, 2390, during the surrender of Panzersharkcat forces to Rutianas, Shein crowned Kennah as Empress. This was the first time the Imperial Republic had both an Emperor and an Empress. Parliament began to question whether Shanika and Christian were legal heirs to the throne. Shein countered Parliament with a quick 'they're my children, they're legal heirs' to end the debate, however, Kennah has suggested that she adopt the two children. The Twins In 2391, during a trip to Sikarra, Kennah went into labor a month early, pulling Shein and Arren away from their tour of one of the spice mining factories. The twins were born at the same time the factory was destroyed by bombs. Shein became preoccupied with Kennah, leaving Arren to deal with the fallout of the attack. Not only was the factory destroyed, but Parliament on Rutia had been bombed as well. Shein's life had been saved by the twins sudden birth. Notable Injuries In 2382, Shein was kidnapped by a renegade faction of the Prolin while on An572. He received multiple injuries from being beaten. When Arren located him, Shein was unconscious and barely alive. In 2385, Shein went on a diplomatic mission to Elianam where he was nearly assassinated by the Bishop at the time. While he managed to kill the Bishop, he took a crossbow bolt to the shoulder. While he could have avoided the hit, he was unaware of the poison the bolt had been treated with. The poison was not strong enough to kill him, but it did make him weak and the blood loss would have killed him as a result. The wound was treated in time and the poison neutralised. In 2389, Shein joined the Battle for Kalima on Dreva. During a low point in the fighting, he located a lone Panzersharkcat Hoplite and was in the process of sneaking up to attack when the Hoplite turned and stabbed Shein in the chest. This was the worst injury that Shein had recieved. While he recieved medical care on the field, it was not enough and his heart stopped. The Rutian Gods intervened and Shein was taken to the Obsidian Citadel in Kalima. The doctors managed to restart his heart and tended to his wound. After several hours, Shein's heart stopped once more. Again, the Gods intervened and he was brought back from death. He spent two weeks in a coma before waking to learn that the war was over and the Panzersharkcat troops on Dreva had surrendered.